Chat Crack RPs
by MyFearOfFalling
Summary: We were tired.  That's what.  ...A collection of crappy-crack-chat RPs with me, SkittleThrower, and possibly the occasional Rylitah  IF SHE BOTHERED TO STAY, DAMMIT.   ...Yes.  Rated M for language, and absolutely terrible near-sex.


Danielle Cunningham says (6:57 PM)

**/flails**

**I TOOK A NAP.**

**ITWASNICE.**

Arthur Kirkland says (6:57 PM)

lol ok!

Danielle Cunningham says (6:57 PM)

**Yus.**

Arthur Kirkland says (6:58 PM)

nice spelling

Danielle Cunningham says (6:58 PM)

**My mom woke me up, and she told me I needed to eat something healthy. I go downstairs, and I see bags of gummy worms and boxes of girl scout cookies. ffffffffff**

Danielle Cunningham says (6:59 PM)

**And YUS.**

Arthur Kirkland says (6:59 PM)

((lol nice -i'vebeendyingtodothis) yay! whiskey! XD

Danielle Cunningham says (7:00 PM)

**((OH MY GOD. /slams face into a wall**

**So I'm guessing we're RPing?))**

Arthur Kirkland says (7:00 PM)

((YES!))

Danielle Cunningham says (7:01 PM)

**((LOLOKAY. GIVE ME A SECOND TO CHANGE MY NAME))**

Arthur Kirkland says (7:01 PM)

((OKEY))

Danielle Cunningham says (7:03 PM)

**((ffflaggy computer give it a second))**

Kiku Honda says (7:04 PM)

**((OKAY. It's going so slow 'cause of the damn video uploading))**

Arthur Kirkland says (7:04 PM)

((OKLOL))

Arthur Kirkland says (7:05 PM)

((ok*again*))

Kiku Honda says (7:05 PM)

**((~))**

**...Again?**

**Is this a habit of yours?**

**((LOLCANYOUSEEMYICON?))**

Arthur Kirkland says (7:06 PM)

mmmaayybee

Kiku Honda says (7:06 PM)

**...Thought so.**

Arthur Kirkland says (7:06 PM)

_drnikdrink_

meh

Kiku Honda says (7:06 PM)

**...Maybe you should stop...**

Arthur Kirkland says (7:06 PM)

ppppphhhhhhhhhhhhttttt no!

Kiku Honda says (7:06 PM)

**Why not?**

Arthur Kirkland says (7:07 PM)

because-because-JUST BECAUSE

Kiku Honda says (7:07 PM)

**...Am I going to have to watch you AGAIN? Really, how often is this going to happen?**

Arthur Kirkland says (7:08 PM)

-drinkoutofbottle- I dunno

Kiku Honda says (7:09 PM)

**-sighs-**

**I guess you'll need to get your things or something if I'm going to be watching after you. Again.**

Arthur Kirkland says (7:09 PM)

get my things?

Kiku Honda says (7:10 PM)

**We're going back to my house? Or staying here? It's just a suggestion.**

Arthur Kirkland says (7:11 PM)

hmm.. haven't been to your house in a while

so, yeah. your house it is

Kiku Honda says (7:11 PM)

**Okay. Go gather what you need so we can head over.**

Arthur Kirkland says (7:12 PM)

ok! XD

-gathergather-

Kiku Honda says (7:12 PM)

**-lolwaitwait-**

Kiku Honda says (7:13 PM)

**Got everything?**

Arthur Kirkland says (7:13 PM)

yeps!

Kiku Honda says (7:13 PM)

**Alright. Let's go. -opens the door and leads outside-**

Arthur Kirkland says (7:14 PM)

-walkwalk- -drink-

Kiku Honda says (7:14 PM)

**...I have a feeling you're starting to do this on purpose.**

**-walk-**

Kiku Honda says (7:15 PM)

**((OHGODLOL. 'Arthur wasn't trying to be creepy, but Kiku was too cute when he was sleeping. Arthur just wanted to poke his little cheeks…they were so chubby when he slept…what the heck is wrong with me?'))**

Arthur Kirkland says (7:15 PM)

whaaaaaaat? noooo! -glanceglance- walk- ((LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!))

Kiku Honda says (7:16 PM)

**...I'm sure. -continues walking-**

Arthur Kirkland says (7:16 PM)

hehe heh -walkwalk- ((fff how far away is the car!))

Kiku Honda says (7:17 PM)

**((LOLIDUNNO. I was thinking we were walking there PFFFFFT.))**

Arthur Kirkland says (7:18 PM)

((okthen))

-waaaaaaaaaalllllllllllk-

Kiku Honda says (7:18 PM)

**-waaaaaaaaaaaaalking waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalking-**

Arthur Kirkland says (7:18 PM)

((elora says hi))

Kiku Honda says (7:18 PM)

**((lolhi))**

Arthur Kirkland says (7:18 PM)

-...same-

Kiku Honda says (7:19 PM)

**-opens the front door-**

**Alright. Go on in.**

**Don't destroy everything, though.**

Arthur Kirkland says (7:19 PM)

oooh were here! -walks in-

Kiku Honda says (7:19 PM)

**And we're not fighting in the bathtub again.**

Arthur Kirkland says (7:19 PM)

...dangit!

Kiku Honda says (7:19 PM)

**((LOL THAT WAS FUN))**

Arthur Kirkland says (7:20 PM)

((INDEED IT WAS))

Kiku Honda says (7:20 PM)

**...Okay, just set your things down in the living room, or go upstairs to a room and put them there.**

Kiku Honda says (7:21 PM)

**((. I'm guessing it's night?))**

Arthur Kirkland says (7:21 PM)

ok -he wants to explore so he goes upstairs- ((sure))

Kiku Honda says (7:22 PM)

**((lolokay))**

Arthur Kirkland says (7:22 PM)

((eeeeeevning))

Kiku Honda says (7:22 PM)

**I'll go make something for dinner. -heads off to the kitchen-**

Arthur Kirkland says (7:23 PM)

-finds random bedroom and puts stuff in it-

Kiku Honda says (7:24 PM)

**-lolcookingcookingCOOK-**

Arthur Kirkland says (7:24 PM)

-STANDING-

Kiku Honda says (7:24 PM)

**-DOOOONE-**

Kiku Honda says (7:25 PM)

**-offers some food-**

**Here you go.**

Arthur Kirkland says (7:25 PM)

-thank you- er, where should i sit?

Kiku Honda says (7:26 PM)

**Oh, uh, right over here. -motions to the small table in the living room- I'll be out there in a second.**

**-CLEANING, CLEANING, RIOSAU- /shot-**

Arthur Kirkland says (7:27 PM)

ok.. -siiiiiiiit- ((lolwhut?))

Kiku Honda says (7:27 PM)

**((The Rio Is Cleaning song xD))**

**-finishes cleaning and goes to join-**

Arthur Kirkland says (7:28 PM)

((ooh)) hello X3

Kiku Honda says (7:29 PM)

**Hi~ -starts to eat-**

Arthur Kirkland says (7:29 PM)

-continues eating- this is yummy!

Kiku Honda says (7:30 PM)

**Thank you. -lol head bow-**

Arthur Kirkland says (7:30 PM)

er...-headbowslikeanidiot-

Kiku Honda says (7:31 PM)

**((LOL)) -starts to laugh a little-**

Arthur Kirkland says (7:33 PM)

hehe 3

Kiku Honda says (7:33 PM)

**-finishes eating and goes to set the dishes in the kitchen-**

Arthur Kirkland says (7:33 PM)

-follows-

Kiku Honda says (7:34 PM)

**So, what would you like to do?**

Arthur Kirkland says (7:35 PM)

erm...i don't know..

Kiku Honda says (7:35 PM)

**It is a little too early to head off to bed...**

Kiku Honda says (7:37 PM)

**((Brb))**

Arthur Kirkland says (7:38 PM)

yeah..-pulls bottle out of nowhere and...DRINKDRINKDRINK-

Arthur Kirkland says (7:40 PM)

((LOLDINNER))

Kiku Honda says (8:01 PM)

**((LOLBACKFROMDINNER))**

**Re-really? Please...put it down...**

Arthur Kirkland says (8:01 PM)

nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Kiku Honda says (8:01 PM)

**But...why?**

Arthur Kirkland says (8:02 PM)

it's good

Kiku Honda says (8:02 PM)

**...Uh-huh. So, is there anything you'd like to do right now?**

Arthur Kirkland says (8:02 PM)

hhmmm what do you want to do?

Kiku Honda says (8:02 PM)

**((LOL IF WE CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING, YOU WANNA MAKE ****AMERICA**** OR ****FRANCE**** POP UP?))**

Kiku Honda says (8:03 PM)

**...I'm not really sure...**

Arthur Kirkland says (8:03 PM)

((or...))

well, we could always do thiis! -zooms flying-

Kiku Honda says (8:04 PM)

**OH FU- I...I...I mean...uh...Fuuun~ WHEEE. -glances around-**

**((LOLLLTHEFLYING))**

Arthur Kirkland says (8:05 PM)

hehehe! -loopdeloop- ((YESTHEFLYING))

Kiku Honda says (8:05 PM)

**-clinging to Arthur-**

**Ye-yes...this is...fun.**

Kiku Honda says (8:06 PM)

**-tries not to fall-**

Arthur Kirkland says (8:06 PM)

whhhhheeeeeeeeeee! -lands on couch and starts to giggle-

Kiku Honda says (8:07 PM)

**Ah-a-ahaha...That was...interesting... -still shaking a little from the sudden shock-**

Arthur Kirkland says (8:08 PM)

-grabs shoulders so little asian man will stop shaking- yup!

Kiku Honda says (8:09 PM)

**Ah! Ye-yes.**

Arthur Kirkland says (8:10 PM)

...-pulls out bottle and starts drinking YET AGAIN-

Kiku Honda says (8:10 PM)

**...Are you sure you should be drinking so much?**

**ohfuckbrb**

***(())**

Arthur Kirkland says (8:10 PM)

I'm fine!

Arthur Kirkland says (8:11 PM)

((ok))

Kiku Honda says (8:16 PM)

**((Okay, I'll be back within about 10-15 minutes, hopefully. So, brbbb~))**

Arthur Kirkland says (8:16 PM)

((ok))

Kiku Honda says (8:35 PM)

**(('Kaaay))**

**...I'm...sure you're fine. Right.**

Arthur Kirkland says (8:37 PM)

yes

fine.

Kiku Honda says (8:38 PM)

**.?v=207061142642540&saved**

**((.))**

Kiku Honda says (8:39 PM)

**Ri-right...**

Arthur Kirkland says (8:39 PM)

right.

Kiku Honda says (8:40 PM)

**((?))**

Arthur Kirkland says (8:41 PM)

((LOLYES))

Kiku Honda says (8:41 PM)

**((LOL SHOULD WE MAKE RACHEL JOIN US IF WE'RE USING ****AMERICA**** OR ****FRANCE**** OR BOTH?))**

Kiku Honda says (8:42 PM)

**((I'LLINVITEHER))**

Arthur Kirkland says (8:42 PM)

((OK))

Ri Silver has been added to the conversation.

Kiku Honda says (8:42 PM)

**((-stupid grin-))**

Ri Silver says (8:42 PM)

ohaithur

Ri Silver says (8:43 PM)

SOME OTHER PERSON IS INTERESTED IN MY RESQUEST :| ))

cept they're busy with another fill so they won't/can't do it ))

Kiku Honda says (8:46 PM)

**((...-stupid grin-))**

Ri Silver says (8:46 PM)

...whut ))

Kiku Honda says (8:47 PM)

**((joinus))**

**((-stupid grin-))**

Ri Silver says (8:48 PM)

but i'm drawiiiiing ))

AND I HAD A FIVE SECOND CONVERSATION WITH RL-3 ))

Kiku Honda says (8:48 PM)

**((-even stupider grin-))**

Ri Silver says (8:48 PM)

. ))

Kiku Honda says (8:48 PM)

**((joinus))**

Ri Silver says (8:48 PM)

no ))

Kiku Honda says (8:48 PM)

**((y))**

**((y))**

**((Y))**

**((YYYYYYYYYYYY))**

Ri Silver says (8:49 PM)

WHAT PART OF 'I'M DRAWING' DO YOU NOT GET ))

Kiku Honda says (8:49 PM)

**((y))**

**((ALL OF IT))**

Ri Silver says (8:49 PM)

:| ))

fffff ))

Kiku Honda says (8:49 PM)

**((-troll face-))**

Ri Silver says (8:49 PM)

gonna log off msn now kthxbai ))

Kiku Honda says (8:49 PM)

**((nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu))**

Ri Silver says (8:49 PM)

:| ))

Kiku Honda says (8:49 PM)

**((joinus))**

Ri Silver says (8:49 PM)

no ))

Kiku Honda says (8:49 PM)

**((y))**

Ri Silver has left the conversation.

Kiku Honda says (8:49 PM)

**((y))**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:32 PM)

((lol i still need to do my rough draft))

Kiku Honda says (9:33 PM)

**((lolofwhat?)))**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:33 PM)

((persuasive essay-due tomorrow XP))

Kiku Honda says (9:33 PM)

**((ohffffffffffffgoodjob))**

Kiku Honda says (9:34 PM)

**((For who?)**

***)**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:34 PM)

(())

Kiku Honda says (9:34 PM)

**((.LIVENGOOD.))**

**((/flails in happiness))**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:34 PM)

((lolwow))

((shallwecontinue?))

Kiku Honda says (9:35 PM)

**((yus))**

**((Wanna just control ****France**** or ****America**** or something on our own?))**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:35 PM)

((yay! surthing))

Kiku Honda says (9:35 PM)

**((lolokie))**

Kiku Honda says (9:36 PM)

**((fffifi'moneofthem,illsuuuuckatit,jus'sayin'))**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:37 PM)

-so we are sitting on the couch when france suddenly bursts in- FROG: ONHONHONHONHON!

Kiku Honda says (9:38 PM)

**-startles a bit-**

**Fra-Fr-Francis-san!**

**He-hello...**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:38 PM)

WHAT DO YOU WANT FROG!

Arthur Kirkland says (9:40 PM)

frog: why, I can't say bonjour to to cozy friends? -seats himself between the 2 on the couch-

((lol yes cozy))

Kiku Honda says (9:40 PM)

**-obviously displeased and uncomfortable-**

**((LOLCOZY))**

**I...don't see why not...But was it really necessary to break into my house?**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:41 PM)

well we've all said our hello's. you can go now!

Kiku Honda says (9:41 PM)

**Ple-...please...**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:41 PM)

frog: oh! i didn't realize i was INTRUDING on anything!

Kiku Honda says (9:42 PM)

**Is...is that supposed to mean something?**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:42 PM)

WH-WHAT!

THAT BLOODY GIT THOUGHT WE WERE SHAGGING!

Arthur Kirkland says (9:43 PM)

((shagging means having sex))

Kiku Honda says (9:43 PM)

**WHA-WHAT? I...I...WHAT? N-NO. ...no...**

**((loliknow. ...Apparently it means 'go get the ball' in volleyball wtf))**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:44 PM)

frog:well you were doing something on the couch...and angleterre is dunk

((lol whut?))

AM NOT

Kiku Honda says (9:44 PM)

**((apparently fff))**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:44 PM)

((fail))

Kiku Honda says (9:44 PM)

**C-calm down...you two...**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:44 PM)

NOT UNTIL IT LEAVES

Kiku Honda says (9:44 PM)

**We were SITTING. That's nothing.**

Kiku Honda says (9:45 PM)

**Francis-san...Would you please leave?**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:45 PM)

frog:you are sitting NOW, mon ami

Kiku Honda says (9:45 PM)

**Wha-what?**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:45 PM)

frog; oh! of course, you want me to leave you two "to it"

Kiku Honda says (9:45 PM)

**We've been sitting the entire time. Nothing else. Except for talking.**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:46 PM)

and flying

Kiku Honda says (9:46 PM)

**Wh-WHAT?**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:46 PM)

frog:...

Kiku Honda says (9:46 PM)

**Oh, yes. -laughs a bit- That...was...interesting. **

Arthur Kirkland says (9:46 PM)

au revoir! ohonhonhon

*frog:

Kiku Honda says (9:46 PM)

**-sighs-**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:47 PM)

frog:-leavess-

FINALLY!

Kiku Honda says (9:47 PM)

**Yes...**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:47 PM)

-PLOPS DOWN

Kiku Honda says (9:48 PM)

**((LOL AND THEN ****AMERICA**** SHOULD JUST BURST IN OUT OF NOWHERE))**

**(())**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:48 PM)

((YES!LOL YESH))

Kiku Honda says (9:48 PM)

**((LOLOKAY))**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:48 PM)

((yay))

Arthur Kirkland says (9:49 PM)

-lays head on kiku's lap- i'm sleepy...

Kiku Honda says (9:49 PM)

**((OHLOLSHOULDICALLHIMFATASS?))**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:49 PM)

((YYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!))

Arthur Kirkland says (9:50 PM)

-smiles at ku-

Kiku Honda says (9:51 PM)

**Fatass: -kicks open the front door- THE HERO HAS ARRIVED TO GRACE HIS TINY ASIAN FRIEND WITH HIS PRE- -Looks at the two on the couch- Ooooh~ Whatcha doooin'~? Looks interesting~ Why so smiley, eyebrows?**

**I'M...I'M NOT THAT SHORT!**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:51 PM)

what are you talking about, alfy?

..yesyouare

Kiku Honda says (9:51 PM)

**A-A-AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?**

**...No I'm not.**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:51 PM)

to grace you

Kiku Honda says (9:52 PM)

**I'm shorter than you by only about 2 inches. Not much.**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:52 PM)

ppppfffft sure

Arthur Kirkland says (9:53 PM)

-drinkdrinklol-

Kiku Honda says (9:53 PM)

**Fatass: You look preeetty freaking happy laying your head in his lap and all~ So, whatcha doooin'~?**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:53 PM)

this -driiink-

Kiku Honda says (9:53 PM)

**A-Asa-san. Please put that away.**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:53 PM)

no!

Kiku Honda says (9:53 PM)

**Why?**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:53 PM)

this is why -flys away-

Arthur Kirkland says (9:54 PM)

wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Kiku Honda says (9:54 PM)

**Fatass: -starts laughing- You two are so ooold~**

**A-ASA-SAN! PLEASE STOP! **

Arthur Kirkland says (9:54 PM)

23 DUDE!

-flys upstairs-

Kiku Honda says (9:54 PM)

**Fatass: Ooold~**

**((Am I flying too?))**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:54 PM)

-he can't hear him-

((no))

Kiku Honda says (9:55 PM)

**((okayjustmakingsure))**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:55 PM)

((("3")))

Kiku Honda says (9:55 PM)

**A-Asa-sa-**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:55 PM)

((isafish))

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Kiku Honda says (9:55 PM)

**...What is that face for.**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:55 PM)

(idk))

*(

Kiku Honda says (9:56 PM)

**Fatass: -starts laughing- YOU SOUND LIKE A GIRL!**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:56 PM)

SHUT UP FATTIE

Kiku Honda says (9:56 PM)

**-buries face into a pillow-**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:57 PM)

-zooms downstairs and lands on america's head-

Kiku Honda says (9:57 PM)

**Fatass: I'M NOT FAT! I'M THE DEFINITION OF FIT! -motions to jiggles-**

**Fatass: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:57 PM)

-...you, my friend, are NOT sexy

BLEEAAHH

Kiku Honda says (9:57 PM)

**-goes even further under the pillows-**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:58 PM)

ooh! squishy! -flys onto kiku-

Kiku Honda says (9:58 PM)

**Fatass: Same goes for you, bushy brows. Speaking of that, I don't know what 'Ku sees in you.**

**WHAT?**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:58 PM)

HUH!

Kiku Honda says (9:58 PM)

**I...I NEVER SAID THAT.**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:58 PM)

... : D

Kiku Honda says (9:59 PM)

**Wh...what?**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:59 PM)

noothing...!

Kiku Honda says (9:59 PM)

**Wh-WHAT IS IT?**

**WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:59 PM)

nooothing!

Kiku Honda says (9:59 PM)

**I never said anything like that!**

**Fatass: Suuure you did~ **

Arthur Kirkland says (9:59 PM)

i know...hehehe

Kiku Honda says (10:00 PM)

**N-No I DIDN'T!**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:00 PM)

hehehehehehehehe!

Kiku Honda says (10:00 PM)

**-goes back to hiding under the pillow-**

**-muffled- Whaaat?**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:00 PM)

picks up pillow

hi

Kiku Honda says (10:00 PM)

**E-eh?**

**H-hi.**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:01 PM)

-kisses cheek :3-

Kiku Honda says (10:01 PM)

**Fatass: If I was lying, which I'm not, why are you so embarrassed?**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:01 PM)

hehehe!

Kiku Honda says (10:01 PM)

**-turns bright red and eyes go wide-**

**Yo-you're drunk. I think you need to go to sleep now.**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:01 PM)

-blushes- -driiink-

Arthur Kirkland says (10:02 PM)

noimnot

Kiku Honda says (10:02 PM)

**Fatass: -falls on the ground laughing- YOUR FACE IS SO RED, KIKU. THIS IS FUCKING PRICELESS! I NEED TO TELL FRANCIS/**

***.**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:02 PM)

-finishes bottle- dammit!

Kiku Honda says (10:02 PM)

**Wha-NO!**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:02 PM)

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kiku Honda says (10:03 PM)

**Fatass: -pulls out cell phone- -texts to Francis- -sent-**

**Fatass: He says he'll be over soon~!**

**N-no...NO.**

Kiku Honda says (10:04 PM)

**Fatass: Yeees~**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:05 PM)

NONONONONONO!11 -trows tantrum-

Kiku Honda says (10:06 PM)

**Fatass: Yeees~ He should be here in a minute or so~**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:06 PM)

(())

Kiku Honda says (10:06 PM)

**A-Asa-san...Please behave yourself...**

**((YES.))**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:06 PM)

NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Kiku Honda says (10:06 PM)

**((LOL I WILL EVENTUALLY.))**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:06 PM)

((thatwouldbefun!))

Kiku Honda says (10:07 PM)

**((i'))**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:07 PM)

((ok))

Kiku Honda says (10:07 PM)

**((...eventually fff))**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:07 PM)

((fail))

Kiku Honda says (10:07 PM)

**((lolyus))**

Kiku Honda says (10:08 PM)

**((,'kay?))**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:08 PM)

-screaming-

((ok))

Kiku Honda says (10:08 PM)

**A-ASA-SAN! CALM DOWN!**

**Fatass: I really don't get your taste, Kiku.**

**WHAT?**

**I NEVER SAID ANYTHING LIKE THAT.**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:09 PM)

frog:bonjour everyon-my my arthur, that's not very gentlemanly at all! -tuttut-

Kiku Honda says (10:09 PM)

**Fatass: Francis! You just missed iiit!**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:09 PM)

BELT UP, FROG!

Arthur Kirkland says (10:10 PM)

frog: oh, i'm sure the 2 of them will start up again real soon...

Kiku Honda says (10:10 PM)

**Wh-WHAT?**

Kiku Honda says (10:11 PM)

**Fatass: I bet~ Especially with Artie here all drunk and stuff.**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:11 PM)

...-buries face into kiku's chest- hmph

Kiku Honda says (10:11 PM)

**Gah!**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:12 PM)

frog:oh, yes. i've seen him at it myself ONHONHONHON!

Kiku Honda says (10:12 PM)

**Fatass: Aha~ Ha~ Ha- ...What.**

**-continues trying to hide under a pillow again-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:13 PM)

Frog:dear angleterre when he's drunk, of course! it really is quite something!

Kiku Honda says (10:13 PM)

**Fatass: I see~**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:13 PM)

NO YOU DON'T

Kiku Honda says (10:13 PM)

**-groans and hides-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:13 PM)

hehe

Kiku Honda says (10:13 PM)

**-muffled- whaaaat.**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:14 PM)

frog: oh look! it's starting!

Kiku Honda says (10:14 PM)

**Fatass: -starts laughing and watches-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:14 PM)

-hugs kiku around the waist-

Kiku Honda says (10:15 PM)

**Nnngh! . -muffed-**

***Muffled**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:15 PM)

b-but i-i...

frog:hehehehehehe! XD

Kiku Honda says (10:15 PM)

**-Looks up- What? You...what.**

Kiku Honda says (10:16 PM)

**Fatass: This is entertaining~**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:16 PM)

i...iloveyou!

-burys face-

frog: YES!

Kiku Honda says (10:16 PM)

**-stares straight ahead, turning even redder than before, if that was possible-**

Kiku Honda says (10:17 PM)

**Fatass: AHAHAHAHAHAHA~ THIS IS GREAT! BETTER THAN TV~ **

Arthur Kirkland says (10:17 PM)

I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! -RUNS AWAY-

Kiku Honda says (10:17 PM)

**N-no!**

**Wait!**

**-runs after-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:17 PM)

frog: -creepy rape smile-

Kiku Honda says (10:18 PM)

**((FFFLOL))**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:18 PM)

-is in bathroom-

((i had to add it))

Kiku Honda says (10:18 PM)

**A-Asa-san! Wh-where are you?**

**I'm not upset or anything...**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:18 PM)

-sitting in a tub, drinking whiskey-

meh

Kiku Honda says (10:18 PM)

**A-Asa-san!**

Kiku Honda says (10:19 PM)

**Come out!**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:19 PM)

no...

Kiku Honda says (10:19 PM)

**-follows upstairs-**

***Fatass:**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:19 PM)

frog:

Kiku Honda says (10:19 PM)

**W-why not?**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:19 PM)

because i'm stupid

Kiku Honda says (10:20 PM)

**That...that's not true!**

**Just...open the door!**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:20 PM)

yesitis!

Kiku Honda says (10:20 PM)

**Noit'snot!**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:20 PM)

it's unlocked..

Kiku Honda says (10:20 PM)

**...Oh**

***.**

**-steps in-**

**A-a-are you o-okay?**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:20 PM)

-raises tear-streaked head-

Arthur Kirkland says (10:21 PM)

hi

Kiku Honda says (10:21 PM)

**-steps into the tub and sits next to-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:21 PM)

-rests head on kiku's shoulder-

Kiku Honda says (10:22 PM)

**-whispers- It's...it's okay.**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:22 PM)

...

Kiku Honda says (10:22 PM)

**Fatass: -lol stalker mode-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:22 PM)

frog;follows

Arthur Kirkland says (10:23 PM)

-sniffs

Kiku Honda says (10:23 PM)

**Fatass: -watches through a crack in the door-**

**It's fine...beca-a-a-ause...**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:23 PM)

frog: what are they doing?

Kiku Honda says (10:23 PM)

**We-...well...**

**Fatass: Being the overly emotional women they are.**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:23 PM)

-raises head-

Arthur Kirkland says (10:24 PM)

frog: that sicks

*sucks

Kiku Honda says (10:24 PM)

**I...umwelliloveyoutooHEY,LET'SGOHAVEASNACKOKAY? -sucks at covering things up-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:25 PM)

-gets big eyes-

Kiku Honda says (10:25 PM)

**Fatass: Oh God, Kiku. thatsucked.**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:25 PM)

frog: OMG

Kiku Honda says (10:25 PM)

**-turns away-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:26 PM)

-turns kiku's head and kisses- (on the lips this time)

Kiku Honda says (10:26 PM)

**Nnn! -shocked-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:26 PM)

frog: yay!

Kiku Honda says (10:26 PM)

**Fatass: -laughing-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:27 PM)

-wraps arms around-

Kiku Honda says (10:27 PM)

**-goes limp-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:27 PM)

-touches hair- -still kissing-

Kiku Honda says (10:28 PM)

**-still just laying limp, trying to get over the shock-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:28 PM)

((lol he's still holding the bottle))

Kiku Honda says (10:28 PM)

**((LOLLLLLLLL))**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:29 PM)

-breaks for air- frog: zut!

Kiku Honda says (10:29 PM)

**-stares at, speechless-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:29 PM)

-smiles-

Kiku Honda says (10:30 PM)

**Fatass: I'm booored now.**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:30 PM)

frog:metoo

Kiku Honda says (10:30 PM)

**Fatass: -goes downstairs-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:30 PM)

frog: -follows- wanna test out the couch? -rapeface-

Kiku Honda says (10:31 PM)

**Fatass: I think...I'll pass... We should save it for those two upstairs~**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:32 PM)

frog: -is sad- true...

Kiku Honda says (10:32 PM)

**Fatass: ...Even if we were somewhere else, just...no.**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:33 PM)

frog: you should learn how to let more love in to your lifr, mon ami

*life

Kiku Honda says (10:34 PM)

**Fatass: N-No. Just...no.**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:34 PM)

frog: you suck

Kiku Honda says (10:34 PM)

**Fatass: No I won't.**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:34 PM)

frog: leaves

Arthur Kirkland says (10:35 PM)

Kiku Honda says (10:35 PM)

**Fatass: -shrugs and heads off after taking a few pictures of the two upstairs and sends them to the other countries-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:36 PM)

-kiiss-

Kiku Honda says (10:36 PM)

**-begins to respond, but still a little shocked-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:37 PM)

: )

Kiku Honda says (10:37 PM)

**-breaks off for a moment- M-maybe we sh-should leave the ba-bathroom.**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:38 PM)

..yeah, this is pretty uncomfortable

-gets up

Kiku Honda says (10:38 PM)

**-stands up and steps out-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:38 PM)

-steps, fails epically-

Kiku Honda says (10:39 PM)

**-catches- Are you okay?**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:39 PM)

yeah. 'm fine. -'tis slured-

Kiku Honda says (10:40 PM)

**M-maybe w-we should h-head off t-to bed now...**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:40 PM)

ok... -everything he says is going to be slurred-

Kiku Honda says (10:41 PM)

**W-w-wo-would you like to go to a g-guest r-room o-or...orsharewithme.**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:41 PM)

...:) share

Kiku Honda says (10:42 PM)

**-sighs- Al-Alright. Come on...-takes hand and leads to the room and shuts the door-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:43 PM)

heey! thisis where i put my baag!

Kiku Honda says (10:43 PM)

**Really?**

**-starts to laugh a little-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:43 PM)

really! -points-

Kiku Honda says (10:44 PM)

**-laughing- So, do you have your own pajamas?**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:44 PM)

-opens bag and pulls out tartan pj pants- yup!

Kiku Honda says (10:45 PM)

**Alright then. -goes to find his own pajamas-**

**-emerges from the closet with them-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:46 PM)

-completely strips down to put on pj's cuz he's too drunk to care- ((lololololol))

Kiku Honda says (10:46 PM)

**A-A-Asa-san!**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:47 PM)

wha'? -pulls on pants-

Kiku Honda says (10:47 PM)

**N-Never mind...**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:47 PM)

XD

Kiku Honda says (10:48 PM)

**-steps into the corner to begin changing, glancing over his shoulder every few seconds in embarrassment**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:48 PM)

-looks around room-

Kiku Honda says (10:48 PM)

**-starts pulling off shirt-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:48 PM)

-blush/sideglance-

Kiku Honda says (10:49 PM)

**-takes off pants and pulls on pajamas-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:49 PM)

-giggles-

Kiku Honda says (10:49 PM)

**Wh-what? -blush-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:50 PM)

n-nothing

Kiku Honda says (10:51 PM)

**-still blushing- W-w-were you w-wa-watching m-me?**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:51 PM)

...sometimes

-blush-

Kiku Honda says (10:51 PM)

**Asa...**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:51 PM)

hehe

Kiku Honda says (10:51 PM)

**-sighs and laughs a little-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:51 PM)

-walks over

Kiku Honda says (10:52 PM)

**Hm? -looks up-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:52 PM)

-hug-

Kiku Honda says (10:53 PM)

**-starts to blush a little more before hugging back-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:53 PM)

-mutters something about never leaving like all of his brothers-

Kiku Honda says (10:54 PM)

**Huh? What?**

**-looks up-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:54 PM)

-hugs tighter- i'll never leave you...

Kiku Honda says (10:56 PM)

**Mmmm -nuzzles into neck- And I won't leave you.**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:56 PM)

thank you... -sniff-

Kiku Honda says (10:57 PM)

**-holds onto- Are you ready to sleep?**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:57 PM)

yes...

Kiku Honda says (10:58 PM)

**Okay, come on. -leads to the bed and crawls in and makes room-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:59 PM)

-crawls next to-

Kiku Honda says (10:59 PM)

**Good night, Asa-san.**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:01 PM)

g'night... i love you -wraps am around kiku and kisses lightly on the neck-

Kiku Honda says (11:01 PM)

**-pulls self closer- Niiight.**

**...**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:01 PM)

...

Kiku Honda says (11:02 PM)

**-debates for a second whether or not to do something- ... -blush- -kisses on the lips-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:03 PM)

-is startled but kisses back-

Kiku Honda says (11:03 PM)

**-grows slightly more confident and tangles fingers in hair-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:04 PM)

-slowly closes eyes-

Arthur Kirkland says (11:05 PM)

-puts hand on chest-

Kiku Honda says (11:05 PM)

**-tries to hold on a little longer, but breaks off for air with a tiny smirk-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:06 PM)

hnn. what's that look for?

Kiku Honda says (11:06 PM)

**-gasps for air for a moment and goes back in-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:06 PM)

mmmf

Kiku Honda says (11:06 PM)

**-puts an arm around waist-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:07 PM)

-strokes back- i-i l-love you

Kiku Honda says (11:08 PM)

**-puts other hand on shoulder- I...I...I lo-love you t-too.**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:09 PM)

-starts kissing neck-

Kiku Honda says (11:10 PM)

**-Gasps and arches neck- As-A-Asa-s-s-sa-a-an. ((LOL I REALLY BROKE THAT NAME UP))**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:11 PM)

((lol yeahyadid!)) mmmm

Kiku Honda says (11:11 PM)

**-grips onto shoulders-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:12 PM)

-opens/lifts kiku's shirt and kisses chest-

Kiku Honda says (11:14 PM)

**Ah! -arches up and grips tighter-**

**((shitbrb))**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:14 PM)

((looks like it's mating season! XP)) -continues-

((ok))

Kiku Honda says (11:14 PM)

**((OHFFFFFFFFLOLLLLLLL))**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:15 PM)

((hahathatwasfast))

Kiku Honda says (11:15 PM)

**(())**

Kiku Honda says (11:16 PM)

**((/isn't supposed to be online now**

***))**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:16 PM)

((oh)) -pushes onto back- ((same :/))

Kiku Honda says (11:18 PM)

**Huh? -looks up-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:18 PM)

-smiles sexy evil smile-

Kiku Honda says (11:19 PM)

**=smiles back as seductive as possible, but is having a little trouble- -laughs at failure-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:20 PM)

-lol sexy laugh/strokes side of face-

Kiku Honda says (11:21 PM)

**-smiles back and wraps arms around neck-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:21 PM)

-deepkiss-

Kiku Honda says (11:22 PM)

**-moans into it a litte, but blushes and stops-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:23 PM)

-sexyevilsmileagain-

Kiku Honda says (11:24 PM)

**-sits up and stradles lap-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:25 PM)

-takes off ku's shit-

*SHIRT!

Kiku Honda says (11:25 PM)

**((LOLGOODJOB))**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:25 PM)

((lolololoololololololololool))

Kiku Honda says (11:26 PM)

**-pushes backwards and continues to stradle-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:26 PM)

mmph

Kiku Honda says (11:26 PM)

**-sets hands on chest and trails them downwards slowly-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:27 PM)

-moans a bit-

Kiku Honda says (11:27 PM)

**-leans down to kiss again-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:28 PM)

-slides toung in-

Arthur Kirkland says (11:29 PM)

*tongue

Kiku Honda says (11:29 PM)

**-gasps a little before trying to respond-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:29 PM)

((icnneverspellthat))

-keeps kissing-

Kiku Honda says (11:29 PM)

**((LOL ME NEITHER. I ALWAYS SPELL 'TOUNGE'))**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:30 PM)

((ikr!)

Kiku Honda says (11:30 PM)

**-moves hands back up again-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:31 PM)

-moans and wraps legs around waist-

Kiku Honda says (11:33 PM)

**-lays down on top and breaks away before trying to leave a mark of his own on his neck=**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:33 PM)

huh?

Kiku Honda says (11:34 PM)

**-sucks hard and pulls away to see a bruise-looking mark on Arthur's neck-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:34 PM)

oh

Kiku Honda says (11:35 PM)

**-smirks a bit-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:35 PM)

-his eyes be wide-

Kiku Honda says (11:35 PM)

**I-i-is s-some-something w-wr-wrong?**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:36 PM)

nothing. nothing at all

Kiku Honda says (11:37 PM)

**-looks away- N-no...Did...Did I d-do something wr-wrong? I'mnotverygoodwiththis.**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:38 PM)

-laughs a little- you're doing just fine -kisses

Kiku Honda says (11:39 PM)

**G-g-goo=d...**

**...Maybeweshouldswitchback.**

**-rolls off-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:39 PM)

-rolls onto-

Kiku Honda says (11:40 PM)

**Thi-this w-works better this w-way...**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:40 PM)

-smirks-

Arthur Kirkland says (11:41 PM)

-petpetpet-

((lolidk))

Kiku Honda says (11:41 PM)

**Fatass: -comes back because he's stupid and left his jacket here-**

Kiku Honda says (11:42 PM)

**((IHAVETO))**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:42 PM)

((ohgreat))

Kiku Honda says (11:42 PM)

**Fatass: =kicks open the door-**

**Fatass: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-...Guys? You here?**

Kiku Honda says (11:43 PM)

**-jumps at the noise and goes to lock the door-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:43 PM)

GAAAHHH!11 WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU WANKER! HAVE YOU GONE BARMY!

-COVERS UP-

Kiku Honda says (11:44 PM)

**Fatass: -heads upstairs- Whatcha doooin'? -tries to open the door he heard it come from- You iiin here?**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:44 PM)

...

Kiku Honda says (11:44 PM)

**Fatass: ...It's looocked! Open up!**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:44 PM)

n-no!

Kiku Honda says (11:45 PM)

**Fatass: Come ooon~ Hey...wait...Isn't this 'Ku's room? **

Arthur Kirkland says (11:45 PM)

um...

Arthur Kirkland says (11:46 PM)

maybe

Kiku Honda says (11:46 PM)

**Fatass: -makes this face: . -**

**((.))**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:47 PM)

(())

Kiku Honda says (11:47 PM)

**Fatass: Whatcha doooin' in there, guuuys~?**

**-stays silent-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:47 PM)

no-nothing! g-go away!

Kiku Honda says (11:48 PM)

**Fatass: ...Where's Kiku? ...DID YOU GAG HIM, YOU KINKY BASTARD?**

**NO! -claps hands over mouth-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:49 PM)

WHAT! I DID NOT GAG HIM YOU PERVERT!

Kiku Honda says (11:50 PM)

**Fatass: So, whatcha doin' in there that's so bad that ya needta' lock the dooooooooooor~?**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:51 PM)

...w-well-u-um...you s-see...i-it's um...

Kiku Honda says (11:51 PM)

**Fatass: -troll face again-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:51 PM)

WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE!

((FFF))

Kiku Honda says (11:52 PM)

**Fatass: I left my jacket here, and I needed to find it, but I wasn't sure where you two were, then you yelled, and...YEAH! -trollin'-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:53 PM)

...well you know where we are so just go get your jacket and scurry along like a good little alfy!

Kiku Honda says (11:54 PM)

**Fatass: But you didn't answer my queeeeeeeeeestion! Whatcha dooooooooooooooooin' in thereee~?**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:55 PM)

WE ARE PLAYING SOLITARE!1

Kiku Honda says (11:55 PM)

**Fatass: Isn't that a one player game?**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:55 PM)

...NO

Arthur Kirkland says (11:56 PM)

i-i meant chess!

Kiku Honda says (11:56 PM)

**Fatass: ...SOUNDS FUN! LEMME PLAY!**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:56 PM)

you wanna play chess?

Kiku Honda says (11:56 PM)

**Fatass: ...yes. -trooooooooooooooooollin'-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:57 PM)

you don't even know how to play!

Kiku Honda says (11:57 PM)

**Fatass: TEACH ME! **

Arthur Kirkland says (11:58 PM)

it takes years to learn!1

Kiku Honda says (11:58 PM)

**-sighs and sits up in bed-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:58 PM)

-looks at-

Kiku Honda says (11:58 PM)

**Alfred-san. Just get your jacket and leave.**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:58 PM)

-smiles-

Kiku Honda says (11:59 PM)

**Fatass: Can you at least open the door?**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:59 PM)

-ignores-

Kiku Honda says (11:59 PM)

**-motions for Arthur to come back over-**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:00 AM)

-crawls back-

-kisses collar bone-

Kiku Honda says (12:01 AM)

**Fatass: Guys? Guys? Guys? Guys? -door kick- Guys? -door kick- Guys? -door kick, and so on-**

**-moans a bit-**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:01 AM)

-armwrap-

Kiku Honda says (12:01 AM)

**Fatass: WOAH. WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE? THAT'S NOT CHESS.**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:02 AM)

-lays on top of-

((crossthatout))

Kiku Honda says (12:03 AM)

**Fatass: -keeps kicking the door-**

**Fatass: GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS? DON'T IGNORE MEEE.**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:03 AM)

-straddles-

Kiku Honda says (12:03 AM)

**Fatass: --**

**-places hands on hips-**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:04 AM)

--

Kiku Honda says (12:04 AM)

**A-a-aaah. -arches-**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:04 AM)

places hands on back-

Kiku Honda says (12:05 AM)

**Fatass: . -frantic door kicking- STOPIIITLEMMEIN. I'LL KICK THE DOOR IN. **

Arthur Kirkland says (12:05 AM)

-tonguekiss-

Kiku Honda says (12:06 AM)

**-moans into it and slips tongue into Arthur's mouth-**

**Fatass: ONE.**

**-Sighs and pulls back-**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:06 AM)

-moans as well-

Kiku Honda says (12:06 AM)

**Fatass: TWOOO**

Kiku Honda says (12:07 AM)

**-gets up to open the door and kick Alfred out-**

**Fatass: THRE-**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:07 AM)

aw

Kiku Honda says (12:07 AM)

**-opens door-**

**WHAT?**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:07 AM)

hi

Kiku Honda says (12:07 AM)

**Fatass: ...Whatcha doooooooi- ...Where's your shirt.**

Kiku Honda says (12:08 AM)

**Fatass: WHERE DID IT GO. WHYAREYOUTWONOTWEARINGSHIRTS.**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:08 AM)

i never sleep with a shirt

Kiku Honda says (12:09 AM)

**Fatass: -looks over at Arthur- ... Woah. What happened to your neck?**

**Fatass: Did Kiiiiiiiiiku have anything to do with iiit?**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:10 AM)

-slaps hand ontop of bruise- none of your business

Kiku Honda says (12:10 AM)

**-pushes- OUT. GET YOUR JACKET AND JUST LEAVE. PLEASE.**

**Fatass: I thought so~**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:10 AM)

very assertive, well done

Kiku Honda says (12:11 AM)

**Fatass: -flails- Nuuu!**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:11 AM)

NOW, JONES

Kiku Honda says (12:11 AM)

**((If I suddenly leave, I should be back within a moment on my ****iPod****))**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:11 AM)

((OK))

Kiku Honda says (12:12 AM)

**ALFRED-SAN. PLEASE. JUST GO.**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:12 AM)

NOW

Kiku Honda says (12:12 AM)

**Fatass: I think you're on your periods~**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:12 AM)

WHUT

WE ARE NOT WOMEN

Kiku Honda says (12:12 AM)

**...What. I...I...I'm a MALE.**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:13 AM)

just go please

Kiku Honda says (12:14 AM)

**Fatass: God. FIIINE. -mutters to self- horny women.**

Kiku Honda says (12:15 AM)

**I...I...I CAN HEAR YOU!**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:15 AM)

ffffffff belt up

-grabs wrist and leads back to the bed-

Kiku Honda says (12:16 AM)

**-shuts the door and locks it-**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:17 AM)

-armwrapin s l o w m o-

Kiku Honda says (12:17 AM)

**((FFFLOLLL))**

**Fatass: -leaves-**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:17 AM)

-longkiss-

Kiku Honda says (12:17 AM)

**-moans-**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:18 AM)

-slips tongue inside-

Kiku Honda says (12:18 AM)

**-pulls backwards onto the bed-**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:18 AM)

ahh

Arthur Kirkland says (12:19 AM)

-sucks neck leaving a bruise-

Kiku Honda says (12:19 AM)

**A-a-ah!**

**-laughs- Seems like we both have one now.**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:21 AM)

haha yup -traces tongue around neck, leaving the love bite-

Kiku Honda says (12:21 AM)

**O-oh... -rests hands on shoulders-**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:23 AM)

-works his way to the mouth and gives a short kiss-

Arthur Kirkland says (12:24 AM)

-rolls over-

Kiku Honda says (12:24 AM)

**Hm? You tired?**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:25 AM)

a little. -rubs arms-

Kiku Honda says (12:25 AM)

**Mmm. You want to go to bed?**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:25 AM)

i-i don't know.

Kiku Honda says (12:26 AM)

**I'll do whatever you want to do, so if you're tired, we can go to sleep.**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:26 AM)

i'll only go to sleep if you're tired

Kiku Honda says (12:27 AM)

**Nn. I'm only a little tired.**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:28 AM)

ok. -wraps legs aound-

Kiku Honda says (12:28 AM)

**Sleep?**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:29 AM)

sure

Kiku Honda says (12:29 AM)

**-Yawns- Alright. **

**... Uh...**

**-pecks cheek and buries head into chest-**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:30 AM)

-pats back-

Kiku Honda says (12:30 AM)

**Good night Asa-san. -muffled-**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:30 AM)

night, love. -kisses ear-

Kiku Honda says (12:31 AM)

**-closes eyes and falls asleep-**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:31 AM)

-same-

Kiku Honda says (12:33 AM)

**(( xD'' I guess we'll continue this later?))**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:33 AM)

((indeed! nights!))

Kiku Honda says (12:33 AM)

**((Niiight~))**

Kiku Honda says (4:43 PM)

**((LET'S PLAY SOME SOLITARE.))**

Kiku Honda says (5:46 PM)

**((HOLY SHIT LISTEN TO WHAT I'M UP AGAINST))**

**(( .com/watch?v=EacriJLYLCg ))**

Kiku Honda says (9:29 PM)

**((lolwannaplaysolitaire /gigglesnort))**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:30 PM)

((yes!lolol))

Kiku Honda says (9:30 PM)

**((LOLOKAYONESECOND))**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:30 PM)

((kk))

Kiku Honda says (9:30 PM)

**((justneedtocheckaytvideo))**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:31 PM)

((gotcha))

Kiku Honda says (9:31 PM)

**((bawnoupdates. Oh well. I'm probably not gonna be accepted anyways.))**

Kiku Honda says (9:32 PM)

**((HOKAY.))**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:32 PM)

((what positive thoughts!))

Kiku Honda says (9:32 PM)

**((YUS!))**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:32 PM)

((lolok starting now))

-wakes up-

Kiku Honda says (9:32 PM)

**((okieee))**

Kiku Honda says (9:33 PM)

**-rolls over- -opens eyes- Nnn? Is it morning?**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:33 PM)

yeah -looks at clock- 's 9:30

Kiku Honda says (9:34 PM)

**Mmm. Okay. ...Do...you...remember anything...from last night...?**

**...Were you still drunk during that?**

Kiku Honda says (9:35 PM)

**((/giggle snort))**

**((Had to))**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:35 PM)

yes i was drunk...but i remember

-smiles-

Kiku Honda says (9:35 PM)

**...Do you...regret anything?**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:35 PM)

...

no

Kiku Honda says (9:35 PM)

**-sighs- Thank God.**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:36 PM)

-smiles bigger-

Kiku Honda says (9:36 PM)

**So...**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:36 PM)

er...

Kiku Honda says (9:37 PM)

**What...what does this mean now...?**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:38 PM)

i-i guess it means that we're together

if you want to -added hastily

Kiku Honda says (9:38 PM)

**...**

**((CAN YOU SEE MY ICON?))**

**((I NEED TO KNOW IN ORDER TO DO SOMETHING))**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:38 PM)

((no. my computer sucks))

Kiku Honda says (9:38 PM)

**((baw))**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:39 PM)

((ikr? i can oly see rachel's))

Kiku Honda says (9:39 PM)

**((well. It's ****Japan****. With this hilarious smile like 'OMAIGAWD3' and has a little heart))**

**((so...))**

**...-icon's expression-**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:39 PM)

((aww!X3))

Arthur Kirkland says (9:40 PM)

-lightly kisses-

Kiku Honda says (9:40 PM)

**((LOL KNOW WHAT WE SHOULD DO? GO ON FB AND MESS WITH THE RELATIONSHIP STATUS xD''))**

**-still blushes a bit-**

**-smiles softly-**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:40 PM)

((lolno! my parents would freak))

-smilesback-

Kiku Honda says (9:40 PM)

**((loltherp?))**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:40 PM)

((yeah))

Kiku Honda says (9:41 PM)

**(())**

Kiku Honda says (9:43 PM)

**Er...so...uh.../awkward**

Kiku Honda says (9:45 PM)

**...Would...would...you like to go have breakfast...or take a bath outside?**

Kiku Honda says (9:48 PM)

**((...))**

Kiku Honda says (10:09 PM)

**((LOL GUESS WHAT I JUST REMEMBERED.))**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:10 PM)

((what?))

Kiku Honda says (10:10 PM)

**/MOUTHRAPE**

**((8D))4**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:10 PM)

mmmfff!

Kiku Honda says (10:10 PM)

***((no4wtf))**

**-pulls back-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:10 PM)

((lolololol!))

Kiku Honda says (10:11 PM)

**So-s-so-so-sorry... I...um...s-sorry...**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:11 PM)

-catches breath- i-it's ok...

Kiku Honda says (10:11 PM)

**Er...so...Would you...like to go out back to the bath?**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:12 PM)

er.. yes, th-that would be...nice... -blush-

Kiku Honda says (10:12 PM)

**Uh...o-okay. Follow me...onceifindmyshirt.**

Kiku Honda says (10:13 PM)

**-looks through the blankets-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:13 PM)

...l-letme help you -helphelp-

Kiku Honda says (10:13 PM)

**-lifts up a pillow-**

**Ah, here. -picks up-**

**-carries with-**

Kiku Honda says (10:14 PM)

**Okay, c-come on...**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:14 PM)

-walks-

Kiku Honda says (10:14 PM)

**-stands up and heads downstairs-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:14 PM)

-follows-

Kiku Honda says (10:14 PM)

**So, right through here. -motions outside-**

**-opens the door and steps out=**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:15 PM)

-walks outside- very pretty, er, yard you have.

Kiku Honda says (10:15 PM)

**Uh...I...uh...thank you.**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:15 PM)

welcome

Kiku Honda says (10:15 PM)

**So, right over here. -pulls over to the bath-**

**We...uh...we have to undress now...**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:15 PM)

-stumbles over-

Kiku Honda says (10:16 PM)

**Are you okay?**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:16 PM)

o-o-ok

i-i'm f-fine

Kiku Honda says (10:16 PM)

**G-good...**

**-hesitantly sets shirt down-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:16 PM)

y-yes, quite

um..

Kiku Honda says (10:17 PM)

**Nn...**

**-starts to pull on pants slowly-**

**-blushes-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:17 PM)

-hesitantly tugs on waistband-

Kiku Honda says (10:18 PM)

**...-blushes and looks away-**

**-continues to pull slowly-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:18 PM)

-face converts to tomato form- ((lolol))

Kiku Honda says (10:18 PM)

**((FFFLOL))**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:19 PM)

-pulls of pants and quickly gets into water-

Kiku Honda says (10:19 PM)

**...-takes a breath and just pulls pants off, setting them to the side-**

**-slips in quickly-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:19 PM)

-turns away-

h-he-hello

Kiku Honda says (10:19 PM)

**Ye-y-ye-yes...**

Kiku Honda says (10:20 PM)

**Hi.**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:20 PM)

s-so th-this is...

Kiku Honda says (10:20 PM)

**Hm?**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:20 PM)

n-n-ice -whispers-

Kiku Honda says (10:21 PM)

**-small nod-**

**Ri-right.**

**-sinks into the water a little-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:21 PM)

uh heheh.

Kiku Honda says (10:21 PM)

**-keeps only his head out of the water-**

**-looks away-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:22 PM)

s-so do y-you believe in f-fairies?

Kiku Honda says (10:22 PM)

**Erm...well...**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:22 PM)

((lolyes))

hm?

Kiku Honda says (10:22 PM)

**We...we have different spirits and such here, so...I suppose.**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:23 PM)

o-ok

Arthur Kirkland says (10:24 PM)

-starts to relax...kinda-

Kiku Honda says (10:25 PM)

**-looks down-**

**Uh...**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:25 PM)

uhm...

Kiku Honda says (10:25 PM)

**...-scoots slightly closer-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:26 PM)

-sheepish smile and blushes-

Kiku Honda says (10:26 PM)

**-blushes and looks away-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:27 PM)

-Rests head on shoulders-

Kiku Honda says (10:27 PM)

**-looks up-**

**Uh...**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:28 PM)

-slowlywraps arm around- i-is this ok?

Kiku Honda says (10:29 PM)

**Well...erm...ye-y-yes...**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:30 PM)

that's good

Kiku Honda says (10:30 PM)

**...Th-t-the...the mark...I'm...I'm sorry a-about that...**

Kiku Honda says (10:31 PM)

**I-I don't k-know what g-g-got int-to me last ni-night...**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:31 PM)

it's fine, besides, we are even, right?

w-with the mark, that is

Kiku Honda says (10:31 PM)

**...-covers the mark- That...th-that's true...**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:31 PM)

-snuggles closer-

Kiku Honda says (10:33 PM)

**Ah...uh...**

**OH!**

**((LOL RANDOM WORLD MEETING?))**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:33 PM)

((what!))

Kiku Honda says (10:34 PM)

**((should there be one they forgot about, and just realized they have to go to?))**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:34 PM)

((hmmm, no))

Kiku Honda says (10:34 PM)

**((lolthatwouldhavebeenamusing))**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:35 PM)

((lolyeah. perfect asakiku song! never let this go, paramore))

huh?

Kiku Honda says (10:35 PM)

**((fffOHLOL))**

Kiku Honda says (10:36 PM)

**Ah...ah...nothing. I'm just a little unused to the heat right now.**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:37 PM)

oh-uh, yeah, i-it is rather warm out.

Kiku Honda says (10:37 PM)

**Ye-yes...**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:37 PM)

-looks at-

Kiku Honda says (10:37 PM)

**-looks up- Huh?**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:38 PM)

no-nothing -looks away/ blushes))

Kiku Honda says (10:38 PM)

**Oh...o-o-okay.**

**Er...**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:38 PM)

hm?

Kiku Honda says (10:39 PM)

**-quiet voice- A-A-Asa-s-san?**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:39 PM)

...yes?

Kiku Honda says (10:39 PM)

**Erm...uh...**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:39 PM)

..

-blink-

Kiku Honda says (10:40 PM)

**-reaches up and kisses-**

**-squeezes eyes shut-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:40 PM)

mm! -closes eyes-

-breath-

-cellular respiration-

Kiku Honda says (10:41 PM)

**-Pulls back-**

**((LOLWAT))**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:41 PM)

((IDK!))

-blinkblink-

Kiku Honda says (10:41 PM)

**...uh...I'm...I'm not ve-ver-very good at th-this...**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:42 PM)

you're doing fine. -super comfort smile to the rescue! XD-

Kiku Honda says (10:42 PM)

**...Uhm...uh...**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:43 PM)

-kisses-

Kiku Honda says (10:43 PM)

**Nnn.**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:44 PM)

-he is smiling at the same time- ((BECAUSE HE HAS ARSENIC ON HIS LIPS!))

Kiku Honda says (10:44 PM)

**-pulls back a little- Would...w-would...would you mind te-teaching me...?**

**((LOLWAT))**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:45 PM)

u-uh s-sure. ((YES!)) y-you just s-slowly lean in l-like this -slowly leans in-

Kiku Honda says (10:46 PM)

**-nods- -leans in-**

**I...I...uh...I just want t-to make sure I'm do-doing this right...**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:47 PM)

((brb brushing teeth)) you are. th-then you justput y-your lips in between eachothers ((at least that's what i see in movies! XP)) -kisses-

Kiku Honda says (10:47 PM)

**((lolokay))**

Kiku Honda says (10:48 PM)

**-presses lips lightly-**

**-opens mouth a little-**

**-whispers- This...this is right...right?**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:49 PM)

-whispers back- perfect- ((derp showertoo))

Kiku Honda says (10:49 PM)

**((derplolokie))**

Kiku Honda says (10:50 PM)

**-nods slightly and goes back in-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:51 PM)

-deepens-

Kiku Honda says (10:52 PM)

**-takes a small breath and goes back in, wrapping arms around neck-**

Kiku Honda says (11:25 PM)

**(( djhhssdbhs fff I should go to bed soon))**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:26 PM)

((nyyeeehh me too buti'mnottired))

Kiku Honda says (11:26 PM)

**((IWILLGETOFF. ATMIDNIGHT. orsomething.))**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:26 PM)

((ok))

Kiku Honda says (11:26 PM)

**((?))**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:26 PM)

((yesh))

Kiku Honda says (11:27 PM)

**((okie))**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:28 PM)

-moves hand towards stomach-

Kiku Honda says (11:28 PM)

**-leans entire body in-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:29 PM)

-wraps arms around-

Kiku Honda says (11:29 PM)

**-pulls arms back and rests on shoulders-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:30 PM)

-continues kissing?- ((Ifaillol))

Kiku Honda says (11:31 PM)

**((lolmetoo /running out of things to say besides the really explicit things, but isn't sure about going...there...just yet, if at all. long action-thing is long.))**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:32 PM)

((lol ok))

Kiku Honda says (11:32 PM)

**-pulls back without breaking the kiss- So, what do I do next?**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:33 PM)

well...you could either stop or keep going

Kiku Honda says (11:33 PM)

**Hm. I dunno. -starts to climb on top of-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:34 PM)

! ((you do know you'll probably drown him by doing that))

Kiku Honda says (11:35 PM)

**((LOL))**

**-sits on lap-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:35 PM)

((what! notfunny!))

Kiku Honda says (11:35 PM)

**((8D))**

**Do...d-do you mind?**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:36 PM)

((fffffffff)) n-no.. -puts hands on back-

Kiku Honda says (11:36 PM)

**-leans back onto Arthur's chest-**

Kiku Honda says (11:37 PM)

**Are...y-you...s-s-sure?**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:37 PM)

positive

Kiku Honda says (11:37 PM)

**Mmmkay.**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:38 PM)

((wait, are you facing him? -blond moment!-))

Kiku Honda says (11:38 PM)

**((...lolidunno. uh. Maybe sitting backwards, facing away, but leaning back so he can still see, if that makes sense?))**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:39 PM)

((yeahitdoes))

Kiku Honda says (11:39 PM)

**((lolokie))**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:40 PM)

-armwrap to touch chest- -kisses neck-

Kiku Honda says (11:40 PM)

**-leans head back, letting out a quiet moan-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:41 PM)

-moves further down and kisses back-

Kiku Honda says (11:42 PM)

**-grips onto the edge of the seat-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:43 PM)

((lol i didn't know there was a seat :P))

Kiku Honda says (11:43 PM)

**((ffflol. I always assumed so. ...sort of like a hot tub, just...less...hot tub-y. ...8D))**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:44 PM)

((that makes sense!))

Kiku Honda says (11:44 PM)

**((LOLDOESN'TIT?))**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:44 PM)

((indeed!))

Kiku Honda says (11:45 PM)

**((YUS))**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:46 PM)

-gets out of tub thing, taking kiku with him-

Kiku Honda says (11:46 PM)

**Huh?**

**Wha-...what are we doing?**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:47 PM)

-lays downon top of- it's...easier this way

Kiku Honda says (11:47 PM)

**((?))**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:48 PM)

((yes lol))

Kiku Honda says (11:48 PM)

**((PFFFFFFFFFFFFFTLOL))**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:48 PM)

((FUNFUN))

Kiku Honda says (11:48 PM)

**((NOTHING WRONG HERE. JUST TWO NAKED-SOAKING-WET GUYS LAYING ON TOP OF EACH OTHER ON THE **

Kiku Honda says (11:49 PM)

**((ABSO-FUCKING-LUTELY! 8D))**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:49 PM)

((I LIKE THAT WORD!))

Kiku Honda says (11:50 PM)

**Ri-right...**

**((LOLYES))**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:50 PM)

d-do you n-not like it?

Kiku Honda says (11:51 PM)

**Wh-wh-what? N-no. I di-did=didn't s-s-say th-that.**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:52 PM)

ok then ((should i make france pop up out of nowhere?))

Kiku Honda says (11:52 PM)

**((LOLLLLLLLLLLFUCKYES))**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:52 PM)

((yay!)) -toung kiss

Arthur Kirkland says (11:53 PM)

Kiku Honda says (11:53 PM)

**-hesitantly reaches up to place hands on chest-**

**-kisses back-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:53 PM)

ahhh

frog:ONHONHONHON! WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE!

Kiku Honda says (11:54 PM)

**-Sits up- WHA-WH-W-WH-WHAT?**

**IT'S...IT'S...IT'S...NOTHING!**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:55 PM)

frog: of course not, mon ami.

Kiku Honda says (11:55 PM)

**-crosses legs-**

**-reaches for towels-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:55 PM)

-scrambles for pants and puts them on/tosses kiku's pants-

Kiku Honda says (11:55 PM)

**-slides pants on-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:55 PM)

(towards kiku-

Arthur Kirkland says (11:56 PM)

WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Kiku Honda says (11:56 PM)

**-tries to hide face-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:57 PM)

FROG: well, dear alfred told me you two were playing 'chess' last night, so obviously i had to come

Kiku Honda says (11:58 PM)

**-groans and puts a towel over his own face-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:58 PM)

WHY DID YOU 'HAVE TO'!

Arthur Kirkland says (11:59 PM)

FROG: it's me, isn't it? why wouldn't i come?

-punches-

Kiku Honda says (11:59 PM)

**It's...something...that should preferably be only with the two of us.**

Kiku Honda says (12:00 AM)

**And not. You.**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:00 AM)

frog; but threesomes are so much fun! -scoots closer-

-punches harder-

Kiku Honda says (12:01 AM)

**N-n-no...**

**-curls up=**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:01 AM)

frog: THAT wasn't very gentlemanly of you!

I DON'T CARE -punch punch punch-

Kiku Honda says (12:02 AM)

**Hnnn -rolls off a little-**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:02 AM)

fog: punches back-

Kiku Honda says (12:02 AM)

**Y-y-you two...Please...stop it...**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:03 AM)

-rugby tackle-

Kiku Honda says (12:03 AM)

**A-A-Asa-san. Please.**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:04 AM)

-the both start rolling on the ground punching and kicking each other-

Kiku Honda says (12:04 AM)

**Please! Francis-san! Leave!**

**((LOL. BRING UP THE BRUISES xD))**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:05 AM)

frog:n-not u-until i g-get some!

((ffffff))

Kiku Honda says (12:05 AM)

**N-NO!**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:06 AM)

KIKU, PLEASE STAY OUT OF THIS!

FROG: YES, THIS STUFF IS FOR REAL MEN!

Kiku Honda says (12:06 AM)

**Nnn. -curls up and rolls away-**

**Wh-what?**

**I'm...I'm a man!**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:07 AM)

YOU BELT UP ABOUT MY KIKU! -PUNCHES HAAAAARD-

Arthur Kirkland says (12:08 AM)

frog: -is unconsious w/a bleeding lip-

Kiku Honda says (12:08 AM)

**Is...is he okay?**

**...areweabletocontinue?**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:08 AM)

better than he was before

Arthur Kirkland says (12:09 AM)

...i-i think so..

Kiku Honda says (12:09 AM)

**Should...should we go inside...?**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:09 AM)

that would be a good idea.

-wipes blood off of head-

Kiku Honda says (12:10 AM)

**Do you need help with that? I can clean it up for you.**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:10 AM)

no, it's just a little scratch

Kiku Honda says (12:11 AM)

**Al-alright.**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:11 AM)

-grabs hand-

Kiku Honda says (12:11 AM)

**-follows along-**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:12 AM)

-lays down on couch-

Kiku Honda says (12:12 AM)

**-sits down next to-**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:12 AM)

hnn

Kiku Honda says (12:13 AM)

**-hesitantly starts to crawl up-**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:14 AM)

-smirks-

Kiku Honda says (12:14 AM)

**Am...am I doing this correctly?**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:14 AM)

yess

Kiku Honda says (12:14 AM)

**What...what next?**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:15 AM)

whatever you want

Kiku Honda says (12:15 AM)

**Nnn...-presses lips to neck-**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:16 AM)

-moans a little-

Kiku Honda says (12:16 AM)

**-trails lips downwards to chest-**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:17 AM)

ah k-ki-kiku

Kiku Honda says (12:17 AM)

**-Looks up- ...Is...is...this right?**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:17 AM)

keep going

Kiku Honda says (12:18 AM)

**-nods- -presses lips back to chest and opens mouth slightly to trail tongue-**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:18 AM)

o-oh..

Kiku Honda says (12:19 AM)

**-moves back up to neck-**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:19 AM)

-moans-

Kiku Honda says (12:20 AM)

**-pulls back and moves to lips-**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:20 AM)

i-i love you s-so much -kisses back-

Kiku Honda says (12:21 AM)

**I-I-I do too. -slips tongue in-**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:22 AM)

-moans into and puts tongue in as well-

Kiku Honda says (12:23 AM)

**-drags fingers lightly along waist-**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:23 AM)

-opens mouth a bit for air-

Kiku Honda says (12:25 AM)

**-hooks a finger inside waistband- ...Er...Uh...um...Is...this...is it o-o-okay?**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:26 AM)

nnnn (it was in agreement)

Kiku Honda says (12:26 AM)

**-tugs slightly-**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:27 AM)

-tangles fingers in hair-

hehehe

XD

Kiku Honda says (12:27 AM)

**-looks up, laughing slightly-**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:28 AM)

your hair is so silky! :3

Kiku Honda says (12:29 AM)

**-laughs a bit- Really? That's nice to know.**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:29 AM)

haha i'm sure you never knew

Kiku Honda says (12:29 AM)

**-laughs-**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:30 AM)

-laughs with-

Kiku Honda says (12:30 AM)

**...Er...would...would you like me to continue?**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:30 AM)

yes please

Kiku Honda says (12:31 AM)

**-pulls lightly on waistband-**

**This...is okay, right?**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:32 AM)

yes -rubs cheek with eyebrow and starts moaning-

((lol))

Kiku Honda says (12:33 AM)

**((PFFFFFFFLOL))**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:33 AM)

((ITWORKS!

))*

Kiku Honda says (12:33 AM)

**Well...o-okay then... -slides pants down-**

**-blushes and looks away-**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:34 AM)

-Grabs head and kisses passionately-

Kiku Honda says (12:34 AM)

**Nn! -leans into-**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:35 AM)

-pulls body even closer-

Kiku Honda says (12:36 AM)

**-straddles-**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:36 AM)

-touches chest-

Kiku Honda says (12:38 AM)

**Um...I'm...I...uh...-attempts to rub up against-**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:39 AM)

-laughs a little-

Kiku Honda says (12:40 AM)

**-looks away, blushing-**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:41 AM)

-kisses, licking the inside of his cheek-

Kiku Honda says (12:41 AM)

**Ah-a-a-ah. -muffled-**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:42 AM)

-explores mouth with tongue-

Kiku Honda says (12:43 AM)

**-closes eyes and starts trying to rock hips-**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:44 AM)

-guides hips-

Kiku Honda says (12:44 AM)

**-places hands on chest and starts rocking faster-**

Kiku Honda says (12:45 AM)

**((fffffffffffi'mstartingtofallasleep. I'll stay on for 15 more minutes, but I really need to go to bed pffft))**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:46 AM)

-lets go of hips and starts stroking side- ((okk))

Kiku Honda says (12:47 AM)

**...Uh...should...should...should...I...um...-motions to pants-**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:47 AM)

-tugs pants down- there we go

Kiku Honda says (12:47 AM)

**-blushes and kicks them off to the side-**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:49 AM)

-trails tongue along jawbone-

Kiku Honda says (12:49 AM)

**Nn...-arches neck=**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:50 AM)

-wraps legs around-

Kiku Honda says (12:51 AM)

**Uh...Asa-san? What do you want me to do next? I'm...not sure...**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:53 AM)

hmmm... -pushes backwards-

Kiku Honda says (12:53 AM)

**Huh?**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:53 AM)

my turn hehe

Kiku Honda says (12:53 AM)

**-falls back-**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:54 AM)

-starts rocking hips- ((lol'istoleit))

Kiku Honda says (12:54 AM)

**((ffflol))**

Kiku Honda says (12:55 AM)

**-leans head back- =moans-**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:56 AM)

-;presses lips onto neck-

Kiku Honda says (12:56 AM)

**-arches neck- -closes eyes-**

**-lets mouth fall open-**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:57 AM)

-shoves tongue into-

Kiku Honda says (12:58 AM)

**-jumps a bit and slowly eases into the kiss-**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:59 AM)

((i think we should go to sleep now)) -mouthrape-

Kiku Honda says (12:59 AM)

**((fffyes /dying))**

**-LOLMOUTHRAPE**

Kiku Honda says (1:00 AM)

**((nnn. we'll pick up later?))**

Arthur Kirkland says (1:00 AM)

((shesh! night))

Kiku Honda says (1:00 AM)

**(())**

Kiku Honda says (5:21 PM)

**((LOL WANNA PLAY SOLITAIRE AGAIN?))**

Arthur Kirkland says (5:22 PM)

((LOL OK!))

Kiku Honda says (5:22 PM)

**((LOLOKAYONESECOND. JUST GONNA POST ****BURGUNDY****'S BIRTHDAY VIDEO))**

Arthur Kirkland says (5:23 PM)

((okey dokie. it makes me sad that i couldn't be there today :/))

Kiku Honda says (5:24 PM)

**((lolwherewereyou))**

Arthur Kirkland says (5:25 PM)

((sick xp))

Kiku Honda says (5:25 PM)

**((ohokie. aw))**

Arthur Kirkland says (5:25 PM)

((yeah))

Kiku Honda says (5:26 PM)

**((LOLNOWWEPLAYSOLITAIRE))**

Arthur Kirkland says (5:26 PM)

((ffffffffok))

((gosh japan, you're so demanding!))

Kiku Honda says (5:28 PM)

**((lolfff. ...))**

Kiku Honda says (5:29 PM)

**((iknowtheywereonthecouch...))**

Arthur Kirkland says (5:29 PM)

((ok))

Kiku Honda says (5:29 PM)

**((hangonlemmefindit))**

Kiku Honda says (5:30 PM)

**((OKAY. WE LEFT OFF NAKED AND MOUTHRAPING.))**

Arthur Kirkland says (5:30 PM)

((...))

Kiku Honda says (5:30 PM)

**((LOLNOSRS. THE LAST THINGS WE SAID WERE '-mouthrape-'))**

Arthur Kirkland says (5:31 PM)

((haha iknow, it just sounded awkward))

Kiku Honda says (5:31 PM)

**((. ...LOLNOWFORCHESS))**

Arthur Kirkland says (5:33 PM)

((i think' they'd pass out if they saw yesterday's! LET US GET OUT THE CHESS BOARD! -HEROIC POSE-))

Kiku Honda says (5:33 PM)

**((LOLLLLLLLLL))**

Arthur Kirkland says (5:34 PM)

-okso mouthrape!-

Kiku Honda says (5:34 PM)

**-arches back-**

Arthur Kirkland says (5:35 PM)

hnnn -rubs the arched-ness lol-

Kiku Honda says (5:36 PM)

**((ffflol)) -moans slightly and bucks hips-**

Arthur Kirkland says (5:36 PM)

a-ahh ((that reminds me of a horse lol!))

Kiku Honda says (5:38 PM)

**((LOL)) As-As-Asa-san. How...how far are w-w-we...go-going...to g-go...**

Arthur Kirkland says (5:39 PM)

as far as you want -smiiiirk- ((ima make him turn inno a pirate!))

Kiku Honda says (5:39 PM)

**((LOLLLLLLLLLYES.))**

Arthur Kirkland says (5:39 PM)

((i 3 pirate!england))

Kiku Honda says (5:40 PM)

**We-we-well...I'm...I...I...I just wa-wanted to kn-know.**

**((NJGKFHGBJGFBGFJBCNVB YES))**

Arthur Kirkland says (5:40 PM)

((ok so here it goes))

Arthur Kirkland says (5:41 PM)

-slowly, england muttered an incantation, bringing out his powerful youth-

Kiku Honda says (5:42 PM)

**Hm?**

**-opens eyes and looks up-**

Arthur Kirkland says (5:42 PM)

'ello there -smirk-

aren't you a pretty 'un?

Kiku Honda says (5:43 PM)

**-blushes- Wh-what?**

Arthur Kirkland says (5:43 PM)

don't worry, luvvie, it's still me...just better

Kiku Honda says (5:43 PM)

**H-h-how b-better?**

Arthur Kirkland says (5:44 PM)

hnnnn

-rips kiku's shirt off-

Kiku Honda says (5:46 PM)

**A-ah...What...what are you d-doing?**

Arthur Kirkland says (5:47 PM)

-presses lips lips hard smack in the middle of chest- nnn

Kiku Honda says (5:48 PM)

**Ah! Wh-what-what are you do-do-d-doing?**

**((/kind of late fff /has swim practice soon))**

Arthur Kirkland says (5:49 PM)

-looks up with an evil grin- ((nyeeh! verdammt!))

Kiku Honda says (5:50 PM)

**-wide eyes and backs up a little- A-Asa-san...Are...are you o-okay?**

**((fffiknow. thankgodillbebackby8.))**

Arthur Kirkland says (5:50 PM)

jus' fine, luv

Arthur Kirkland says (5:51 PM)

((gah. ok))

Kiku Honda says (5:51 PM)

**Hn...Your accent's a little different...**

Kiku Honda says (5:55 PM)

**Are...are you sure you're fine?**

Arthur Kirkland says (5:55 PM)

jus' slightly. i got he posh accent when i quit being this, before tha', i had this yorkshire accent

Kiku Honda says (5:55 PM)

**O-oh.../confused**

Arthur Kirkland says (5:57 PM)

((lol cross out yorkshire, it's Cockney))

Kiku Honda says (5:58 PM)

**((lolokie))**

Arthur Kirkland says (5:58 PM)

heh, -presses lips to neck-

Kiku Honda says (6:00 PM)

**A-Ah! -bucks hips again-**

**((fuuuuuuuck. leavinginasecond.))**

Kiku Honda says (6:01 PM)

**LEAVINGNOW FUUUUUUUCK**

Kiku Honda says (8:04 PM)

**((okieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee))**

Arthur Kirkland says (8:05 PM)

((yay!))

Kiku Honda says (8:05 PM)

**((WOAHSHIT. RE-RE-R- ...WOAH.))**

Kiku Honda says (8:06 PM)

**((THIS WRITER IS PRETTY DAMN GOOD))**

**((AND ENGLISH ISN'T HER FIRST LANGUAGE))**

Arthur Kirkland says (8:06 PM)

((ooh! I lurv good writers!))

Kiku Honda says (8:06 PM)

**(())**

Arthur Kirkland says (8:07 PM)

((you said it!))

Kiku Honda says (8:07 PM)

**((/wants to go back to where she came from))**

**((/was born in ****america****, though))**

Arthur Kirkland says (8:08 PM)

((! well ancestors at least))

Kiku Honda says (8:08 PM)

**((Exactly. .ilivedinashburn...****virginia****.iliveinbristow...****virginia****. ffffffffff. ****virginia****.))**

Arthur Kirkland says (8:09 PM)

((lol I wanna move to a. somewhere in the UK or b. Germany))

Arthur Kirkland says (8:10 PM)

((because zat is where my family came from))

((what about that estonian person?))

Kiku Honda says (8:11 PM)

**(( /flails I wanna go to ****Germany**** or ****Lithuania**** or ****England****, and maybe ****France**** and ****Ireland****. But those first three are my first options if I could choose. Particularly ****Lithuania****.))**

**((estonian?))**

**((who?))**

Arthur Kirkland says (8:11 PM)

((IDK))

Kiku Honda says (8:11 PM)

**((...ESTONIAN:))**

Arthur Kirkland says (8:11 PM)

((LOL))

Kiku Honda says (8:11 PM)

**(( .com/watch?v=jeKsVBMRcRQ ))**

**((I HER))**

Arthur Kirkland says (8:14 PM)

(UNICORN!))

Kiku Honda says (8:14 PM)

**((LOLYES))**

**((brbdinner))**

Kiku Honda says (8:30 PM)

**okieback**

***(())**

Arthur Kirkland says (8:31 PM)

((SQUIRRELS))

Kiku Honda says (8:31 PM)

**((ffflol))**

Arthur Kirkland says (8:31 PM)

((teehee!))

Kiku Honda says (8:31 PM)

**((lolokayWANNAPLAYCHESS?))**

Arthur Kirkland says (8:32 PM)

((SUURREE!))

Kiku Honda says (8:32 PM)

**((LOLOKAY))**

**((justaquestion.))**

Arthur Kirkland says (8:32 PM)

((hm?))

Kiku Honda says (8:33 PM)

**((howfardoyoumindgoingwiththis?fff))**

Arthur Kirkland says (8:34 PM)

((i have no clue. I am super naive lol just look at what I said last!))

Kiku Honda says (8:35 PM)

**((pffflol...'causeiduncare.))**

Arthur Kirkland says (8:35 PM)

(nyeehh ok))

Kiku Honda says (8:36 PM)

**((But really, how far do you mind going with this ' fff /knows quite a bit from a ton of reading))**

Arthur Kirkland says (8:38 PM)

((guuh... i'll just make alfred burst in if i think it's going too far because honestly, i have no idea how far you can go.))

Kiku Honda says (8:38 PM)

**((...idoanythingFFFFFFFFFFFF.))**

Kiku Honda says (8:39 PM)

**((ivejust...neveractuallyMADEitthere))**

Arthur Kirkland says (8:39 PM)

(sure? -cluelesslol-))

Kiku Honda says (8:40 PM)

**(())**

Arthur Kirkland says (8:40 PM)

-ok so being francy on a lile asian dude-

*little

Kiku Honda says (8:40 PM)

**((ffflol))**

Kiku Honda says (8:41 PM)

**Hn?**

Arthur Kirkland says (8:41 PM)

heh heh

((lol he's like, raping you!))

Kiku Honda says (8:41 PM)

**((LOLIKNOW))**

Arthur Kirkland says (8:42 PM)

((hahahaha)) -raperape-

Kiku Honda says (8:42 PM)

**((FFFFFFFFFFFWAT))**

**...iguess-**

Arthur Kirkland says (8:44 PM)

((IDK LOL)) -rolls onto floor , taking kiku with him lol-

Kiku Honda says (8:45 PM)

**Ah! Wh-what? Are...a-are...are you dr-drunk again?**

Arthur Kirkland says (8:45 PM)

I'm always drunk, mate!

Kiku Honda says (8:46 PM)

**...Uh...wh-what...**

Arthur Kirkland says (8:47 PM)

Jus' kiddin', no one can get drunk whitthout booze

Kiku Honda says (8:47 PM)

**Ri-right...**

**-sits up=**

Arthur Kirkland says (8:47 PM)

hn?

Kiku Honda says (8:48 PM)

**Ah, n-nothing...**

Kiku Honda says (8:49 PM)

**Do...d-do you m-mind heading up-upstairs? I-i-if...you d-don't mi-mind con-continuing thi-this...**

Arthur Kirkland says (8:49 PM)

Ok, then -grabs wrist- nancy -muttered-

Kiku Honda says (8:49 PM)

**Wh-what?**

Arthur Kirkland says (8:50 PM)

nothin'

Kiku Honda says (8:50 PM)

**Did...did you s-say something?**

Arthur Kirkland says (8:50 PM)

nope

Kiku Honda says (8:50 PM)

**Uh...o-o-okay.**

**-follows-**

Arthur Kirkland says (8:51 PM)

-walks upstairs-

Kiku Honda says (8:52 PM)

**-opens door-**

Arthur Kirkland says (8:54 PM)

-walks in room and instantly pushes him up against a wall and starts mouthraping him/moving his hands around his chest/stomach area-

Kiku Honda says (8:55 PM)

**Ah! -wraps arms around shoulders and leans back- -moans-**

Arthur Kirkland says (8:56 PM)

-moves over to the bed without breaking the kiss-

Kiku Honda says (8:57 PM)

**Mmm. -leans backwards and pulls onto the bed-**

Arthur Kirkland says (8:59 PM)

-lays on top of nibbling neck-

Kiku Honda says (9:00 PM)

**-slips hands off shoulders and runs downwards-**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:00 PM)

a-ahhh

Kiku Honda says (9:01 PM)

**-runs hands back up and wraps around back-**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:03 PM)

nnn -trails tongue from neck to jawline and kisses-

Kiku Honda says (9:03 PM)

**A-a-Ah!**

Kiku Honda says (9:04 PM)

**-bucks hips upwards-**

Arthur Kirkland says (9:04 PM)

-hooks legs on waist-

Kiku Honda says (9:05 PM)

**Nnngh. -breaks away- Pl-ple-please...**

**-pulls closer-**

**Pl-please...**

**((... :| Brb. greattimingmom.))**

Kiku Honda said (3:02 AM)

**((pfffffffffffffff. /fell asleep WHY))**

Kiku Honda says (10:29 PM)

**((lolwannaplaysummorechess))**

Kiku Honda says (10:39 PM)

**((LOL OUR FANFIC-VERSION OF THIS RP SHOULD SOUND A LITTLE LIKE THIS:))**

**(('a derp a herp a derp a herp a derp a herp a derp a herp a derp a herp a derp a herp a derp a herp a derp a herp a derp a herp a derp a herp a derp a herp a derp a herp a derp a herp a derp a herp a derp a herp a derp a herp a derp a herp a derp a herp a derp a herp a derp a herp a derp a herp a derp a herp a derp a herp a derp a herp a derp a herp a derp a herp a derp a herp a derp a herp '**

***))**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:40 PM)

((...lol))

Kiku Honda says (10:40 PM)

**(('And that, children, is how you write like Stephanie Meyer'))**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:40 PM)

((LOLYES!))

Kiku Honda says (10:41 PM)

**(())**

**((lolsoyouwannafinishuptherp?))**

**((.))**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:42 PM)

((my sister read them XP and I gots ta get a shower soooooooooBRB))

((butsurewhenicomeback))

Kiku Honda says (10:42 PM)

**((ffflolokie))**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:45 PM)

((bugger-don't take that the wrong way (cause it means annoying person), i just befelt like writing it-))

Kiku Honda says (10:45 PM)

**((ffflol))**

Kiku Honda says (11:18 PM)

**((shitimsotiiired))**

Kiku Honda says (11:22 PM)

**((DSJKFDJKFD /flails))**

Kiku Honda says (11:25 PM)

**((.))**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:25 PM)

((lolwow))

Kiku Honda says (11:26 PM)

**((.))**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:26 PM)

((.?))

Kiku Honda says (11:26 PM)

**((it's on a table near my bed))**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:27 PM)

((yay))

'

Kiku Honda says (11:31 PM)

**((.playingchess?))**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:32 PM)

(sure))

Kiku Honda says (11:33 PM)

**(('srightwherewewere))**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:33 PM)

((yesh))

Kiku Honda says (11:34 PM)

**((okayso.))**

**A-A-Asa-s-san. W-would you...pl-please...**

Kiku Honda says (11:36 PM)

**((LOL /MOUTHRAPE godthatwordisamazing))**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:37 PM)

-smirk- please do what? ((lol seriously, idk what he's asking))

Kiku Honda says (11:38 PM)

**((LOLIDUNNO.))**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:38 PM)

(('t))

Kiku Honda says (11:38 PM)

**Ju-just...**

**-clings to shoulders-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:39 PM)

-evil chuckle- just what? -in a pretend innocent voice-

Kiku Honda says (11:39 PM)

**-rests head on shoulder- Nnnn.**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:40 PM)

heh heh

Kiku Honda says (11:41 PM)

**Wh-what? -rolls head a little bit to be able to see-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:42 PM)

nothin'

Kiku Honda says (11:43 PM)

**...C-can I-I-I? -slips a finger inside the waistband of pants-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:43 PM)

sure,pet

Kiku Honda says (11:43 PM)

**-slides down slowly-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:44 PM)

nnnn

Kiku Honda says (11:45 PM)

**-blushes and looks away-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:46 PM)

-brushes face w/*gasp* his HAND-

Kiku Honda says (11:46 PM)

**((ffflol))**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:46 PM)

((XP))

Kiku Honda says (11:46 PM)

**-looks into eyes, confused-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:46 PM)

-smiles-

Kiku Honda says (11:46 PM)

**-weak smile-**

Kiku Honda says (11:47 PM)

**I...Ican'tdoit. Youdoit.**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:47 PM)

((ffffffffDOWHAT?))

Kiku Honda says (11:47 PM)

**((LOLIDUNNO. PANTS.))**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:48 PM)

((...he can't pull down his pants?))

Kiku Honda says (11:48 PM)

**((...NO.))**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:48 PM)

((WIMP))

Kiku Honda says (11:49 PM)

**((tooembarrassedorsomething.))**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:50 PM)

((ssssshhhhhkkk)) -sighs and takes pants off- be'er?

Kiku Honda says (11:50 PM)

**-looks away- y-yes.**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:50 PM)

hn

Kiku Honda says (11:50 PM)

**((LOLWHOSEPANTSFFF?))**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:51 PM)

((?))

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kiku Honda says (11:51 PM)

**((lolwhojustlosttherpants))**

**((*their))**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:52 PM)

((arty, kiku already lost his pants XP))

Kiku Honda says (11:52 PM)

**((fffokayithoughtso.))**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:52 PM)

W

Z

Q

U

Kiku Honda says (11:53 PM)

**-hesitantly grips hips-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:53 PM)

-smiles iguess-

Kiku Honda says (11:54 PM)

**-pulls closer-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:54 PM)

nnnnn

Kiku Honda says (11:54 PM)

**-bucks hips up to meet Arthur's-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:55 PM)

-umidk-

Kiku Honda says (11:55 PM)

**((ffflolgoodjob))**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:55 PM)

((THANKYOUIKNOWIROCK!))

Kiku Honda says (11:56 PM)

**-wraps legs around-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:56 PM)

ah

Arthur Kirkland says (11:57 PM)

((NONCHALANT))

Kiku Honda says (11:57 PM)

**((FFF))**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:57 PM)

((i like that word))

Kiku Honda says (11:57 PM)

**-rocks hips upward against-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:57 PM)

a-ah

Kiku Honda says (11:58 PM)

**-moves back down-**

**-.-**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:59 PM)

((wtf))

Kiku Honda says (11:59 PM)

**((lolideekay.))**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:59 PM)

((doublw ewe))

((*double))

Kiku Honda says (12:00 AM)

**((. niiiiiiiight.))**

Arthur Kirkland says (12:00 AM)

((niiiiiiight!))

Kiku Honda says (10:20 PM)

**((ANDY BOTHEREDME EARLIER. I SENT HIM BITS OF THIS RP.))**

**((HE IMMEDIATELY LOGGED OFF.))**

Kiku Honda says (10:21 PM)

**((.))**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:22 PM)

((ffffffflol!))

Kiku Honda says (10:22 PM)

**((LOLKNOWWHATTODAYIS?))**

**((TOBIRTHDAY. 8D))**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:22 PM)

((...?))

Kiku Honda says (10:23 PM)

**((Tobuscus?))**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:23 PM)

((oooooooooooooooh))

((him))

Kiku Honda says (10:23 PM)

**(())**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:23 PM)

((fail))

Kiku Honda says (10:24 PM)

**((? I HAD A NAP SO I SHOULDN'T BE FALLING ASLEEP.))**

**((...NOW.))**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:24 PM)

((surewhynot))

Kiku Honda says (10:25 PM)

**((....))**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:25 PM)

((shhhhok))

Kiku Honda says (10:26 PM)

**((fffso. We left off with this: '-.-'))**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:26 PM)

((that was THE MOST awkward ending yet!))

Kiku Honda says (10:26 PM)

**((LOLLLLLLLLLLL))**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:27 PM)

((it'struethough! the last thing I read before going to sleep was updown 40000000000 times!))

Kiku Honda says (10:28 PM)

**((. ILOVEBEINGAWKWARD 8D))**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:28 PM)

((WTF! HOW DID MY NAME CHANGE BACK TO ARTHURE WHEN I DIDN'T CHANGE IT!))

Arthur Kirkland says (10:29 PM)

*arthur

Kiku Honda says (10:29 PM)

**((lolwat.))**

**((...))**

**--**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:29 PM)

((MY NAME CHANGED WITHOUT ME TELLING IT TO!))

Kiku Honda says (10:31 PM)

**((...))**

**-UPDOWN-**

**((8D**

***))**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:31 PM)

((ikr?fffffffffffffffffffffffff))

-er, same iguess-

Kiku Honda says (10:32 PM)

**-grabs shoulders-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:32 PM)

hnnn

Kiku Honda says (10:32 PM)

**-pulls up into a kiss-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:32 PM)

mmm

Arthur Kirkland says (10:33 PM)

((lol they've been having sex for a week!))

Kiku Honda says (10:34 PM)

**((LOLWITHOUTTHEACTUALSEX. ...icanchangethat.))**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:34 PM)

((WHAT!))

Kiku Honda says (10:34 PM)

**((. ...))**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:34 PM)

((WELLYOUWON'T))

Kiku Honda says (10:35 PM)

**((LOLIDIDNTTHINKSO.**

***))**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:35 PM)

((GOOD))

Kiku Honda says (10:35 PM)

**((FFFDERP.))**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:35 PM)

((fjkhvbljn,sncdzjknsdalhjafvjfh))

Kiku Honda says (10:36 PM)

**-pulls back and blushes- I...I think...t-thi-this...it's go-gotten comple-etely out of ha-hand...**

**-climbs off- I'm...I'm sorry.**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:37 PM)

...i-i guess... -mutters incantation again and changes into normal self-

Kiku Honda says (10:38 PM)

**I'm...I'm so-sorry about th-that... -goes to get new clothing on-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:39 PM)

i-it's alright, i don't m-mind. -walks over to bag and gets bloodred jeans and t-shirt w/anarchy symbol on it-

Arthur Kirkland says (10:40 PM)

-ohyeahandunderwear-

Kiku Honda says (10:40 PM)

**((pffflol))**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:40 PM)

((well he has to wear it, right?))

Kiku Honda says (10:40 PM)

**((.**

Kiku Honda says (10:41 PM)

***))**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:41 PM)

((teehee! X3))

-puts clothes on-

Kiku Honda says (10:41 PM)

**S-s-so...uh...um...sh-should...we go...****che****-check on F-Francis-san?**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:42 PM)

...why would we do that? I like it when he's unconscious!

Kiku Honda says (10:42 PM)

**((LOLTHISAUTHOR'SNOTE. I'm going to do another song in this fanfic...and that may have more than just implications, if you know what I mean. -nudgenudgewinkwink- *shot*'))**

Kiku Honda says (10:43 PM)

**J-Just to ma-make sure he's o=okay. We do-don't have to wake him u-up.**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:44 PM)

((ummm ok...-nudgenudgeeinkeink-)) ok then, what if he woke up?

Kiku Honda says (10:44 PM)

**...Uh...**

**Run.**

**Lock ****the doors****.**

**((HIDE YO' KIDS. HIDE YO' WIFE.))**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:44 PM)

((lol i mean wink, typing fail)) ...that was smart

((FFFFFFFFFFLOLOLOLOLOL!))

Arthur Kirkland says (10:46 PM)

er... i-i can make s-some tea i-if you want any.

Kiku Honda says (10:46 PM)

**Uhm...I...I...guess you c-could...**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:47 PM)

o-ok -goes inno kitchen and makes green tea & earl gray-

Kiku Honda says (10:48 PM)

**-follows along-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:49 PM)

-finishes and turns around- oh! i didn't hear you come in!

Kiku Honda says (10:49 PM)

**Ah...Did I scare you?**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:50 PM)

just startled me a bit is all.

Kiku Honda says (10:50 PM)

**-laughs a little-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:50 PM)

hm?

Kiku Honda says (10:50 PM)

**No-nothing.**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:51 PM)

oh ok...

Kiku Honda says (10:51 PM)

**((heydoyoumindifidosomething))**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:51 PM)

((noit'sfine))

Kiku Honda says (10:51 PM)

**Francey-Francey-Pants: -slams into the back door- -gropes at window-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:52 PM)

((-stops breathing-))

Kiku Honda says (10:52 PM)

**Francey-Francey-Pants: GUUUUUUUUUUUUYS~ LET ME IN~ I WANT TO JOIN IN ON THE FUUUN~**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:52 PM)

THERE IS NO FUN, FROG! NOW GO AWAY!

Kiku Honda says (10:53 PM)

**Wh-wh-what...what 'fun'?**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:53 PM)

7

8

w

z

Kiku Honda says (10:53 PM)

**Francey-Francey-Pants: You think I didn't hear you two? I was watching through the window the entire tiiime~**

Kiku Honda says (10:54 PM)

**WH-WHAT?**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:54 PM)

wh-whaat! -UNLOCKS DOOR AND TACKLES-

Arthur Kirkland says (10:55 PM)

you

complete

ARSEHOLE!

Kiku Honda says (10:55 PM)

**-sighs and goes off to get bandaids and something to clean off cuts-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:55 PM)

YOU SICKEN ME!

Kiku Honda says (10:55 PM)

**((.))**

**((...IT WAS PLEASANT.))**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:56 PM)

((...i'm...sure it was...))

Kiku Honda says (10:56 PM)

**Francey-Francey-Pants: Oh, but why~?**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:56 PM)

-punch punch- YOU

ARE

A

Kiku Honda says (10:56 PM)

**Francey-Francey-Pants: You two were right by the window~**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:56 PM)

BLEEDING

PERVERT!

Arthur Kirkland says (10:57 PM)

THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO WATCH!

Kiku Honda says (10:57 PM)

**Francey-Francey-Pants: O-ow! Don't take it out on me~ It's not my fault you two were in perfect view from where I was! And it's not my fault that you two were so interesting to watch~**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:57 PM)

-PUUUUUUUNCH!-

Kiku Honda says (10:58 PM)

**Francey-Francey-Pants: Oh, I believe it does.**

**Francey-Francey-Pants: OW. STOPTHAT.**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:58 PM)

-YELLS INCANTATION AND TURNS INTO A PIRATE AGAIN 3-

Kiku Honda says (10:58 PM)

**((fff))**

Kiku Honda says (10:59 PM)

**-sighs and heads back outside with the supplies and waits for them to knock it off-**

Arthur Kirkland says (10:59 PM)

-pulls dagger from boot and holds against thought -

((XD))

Kiku Honda says (11:00 PM)

**Francey-Francey-Pants: WOAH WOAH WOAH! NO NEED TO BE RASH!**

**A-ASA-SAN! PUT IT AWAY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:00 PM)

me? rash? neevveerr?

NO

Arthur Kirkland says (11:01 PM)

HE NEEDS TO LEARN 'IS LESSON FOR ONCE!

Kiku Honda says (11:01 PM)

**Francey-Francey-Pants: YOU-YOU'RE ABOUT TO SERIOUSLY KILL ME, AND YOU DON'T THINK THAT'S TOO HARSH? JUST LET ME GO WITH A WARNING! A WARNING! A WARNING! A .**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:02 PM)

((can i slit his throat ?))

Kiku Honda says (11:02 PM)

**ASA-SAAAAAAAN. PUT IT AWAY! PLEASE!**

**((ffffffffffffffffff... Maybe towards the end of this rp.))**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:02 PM)

NO! HE'S HAD ENOUGH "WARNIN'S"!

Kiku Honda says (11:02 PM)

**wtf**

***(())**

Kiku Honda says (11:03 PM)

**((screeniewhat.))**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:03 PM)

((PLEASE?))

Kiku Honda says (11:03 PM)

**Francey-Francey-Pants: ONE MORE! ONE MORE! PLEASE! JUST ONE MOOORE!**

Kiku Honda says (11:04 PM)

**((...fff. First we need to figure out how to end this rp, then. ...canweallblowup.))**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:04 PM)

I'VE BEEN LE'IN' YE OFF SINCE WE WERE KIDS, DAMMIT!

((SURE!

*))

Kiku Honda says (11:04 PM)

**Francey-Francey-Pants: LAST TIME! LAST TIME, I SWEA-**

**--**

Kiku Honda says (11:05 PM)

**END. 8D**

**They all died so.**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:05 PM)

Kiku Honda says (11:05 PM)

**LOL WASN'T THAT FUN**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:05 PM)

LOLYES

Arthur Kirkland says (11:06 PM)

still wish i couldda slit his throat :/

Kiku Honda says (11:07 PM)

**...He died extra hard.**

Arthur Kirkland says (11:07 PM)

MNEH

Kiku Honda says (11:07 PM)

**.**

**YES, LIVED AFTER WE DIED. WE'RE NON-ZOMBIE-ZOMBIES.**

**Author's note: Daaaamn that was long and made no sense. Fff. But it was enjoyable, so. Have fun with it. Yes, I did quote some things, so, if you see something from a story you wrote, …I love you. …I'm at 69 pages. /snort We'll be starting something else pointless soon, so. If anyone really cares and managed to read through this insanity, therewillbemore.**

**MyFearOfFalling: Japan, America, explodey-France**

**Skittlethrower: England, France**

**Rylitah: Ri out of nowhere who didn't stay and just left. –poker face-**


End file.
